Life
by le-loup-garou
Summary: Ayame gives up on Kouga, but can she do it? Kouga tells Ayame how he really feels, but will she listen? Review please. DISCONTINUED. Let me know if you REALLY want it to be finished.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, fans. This is my first Ayame/Kouga fic. They are my ultimate favorite couple. I personally think that theirs is just not enough of these kinds of fanfics out there. So, here's my addition. I'm not really sure where it's going. So, it just might be never ending. We'll see. Again, feel free to send me comments, questions, and suggestions on how to continue. Your opinions matter so much to me. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters in this. As for the characters whose names you do not recognize, they are mine. So, at least I own something, right?

Chapter 1: How to Forget

Emerald eyes stared over a sea of green trees, glazed over as if deep in thought. Red hair blew across a pale face, as a gentle wind blew in the fresh scent of sakura blossoms to her. Ayame stood, perched on the rock ledge above her camp. She gazed out at the sight thinking about all that had happened in the past week.

The elder wolf, Ayame's grandfather, had dies in his old age. His body was burned on a pyre, his ashes spread throughout the valley, as was custom for wolf tribes. The hanyou, Naraku, was slain at last, by none other than Inuyasha, of course. The Shikon Jewel was complete and destroyed, Kouga having given up his shards to Kagome. Through all this, Ayame had stayed by Kouga's side, and still, in the end, he had left her for Kagome, yet again.

Ayame couldn't stop a lone tear rolling down her cheek. All in one week, she had lost so much. However, no matter how tempted she was to just give up, Ayame was determined to live on, as her grandfather had always encouraged her to. No matter how much she had lost, no matter how much she was hurt, she had to live on. But to live on, Ayame would have to forget about a certain wolf prince.

A/N: Sorry this one was so short. The next one will be longer. I'll update fast. Review please. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two up! A new Development in the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Bummer.

Chapter Two: How to Save a Life

The sky was filled with a prism of pastel colors. Pinks, oranges, and lightest yellow. The last stars of the night specked the sky, here and there. It was the dawn of a new day.

Kouga sped through the forest with inhuman speed, Ginta and Hakkaku huffing and puffing behind him. The trio was heading away from the village where Inuyasha and company lived. Kouga had left Ayame to talk to Kagome about his new-found feelings.

Kouga had told Kagome that his feelings for her were no longer. He was developing a passion for Ayame. Kagome had accepted his confession, and persuaded him to go to Ayame and pursue happiness. By now, Kouga had escaped the challenges of the Inuyasha no Mori, and was racing over rocky plains to the woman he now longed for.

With a mighty kick of his strong, though shardless, legs, Kouga cleared a high cliff, landing perfectly on solid ground. Finally, he had come into sight of the land of the White Wolf Clan, and to Ayame.

Mindless with excitement, Kouga lifted a foot to race to the den, when he was cut off by a scream followed by a demonic roar. Both voices he recognized. The roar belonged to that of a bird of paradise. The scream made Kouga's heart stop and his blood run cold, then turn hot with anger. Ayame, princess of the white wolf clan and the object of Kouga's affection was in trouble somewhere near by.

Ignoring the calls of his lagging comrades, and the sickening feeling in his gut, Kouga raced toward the acrid scent of the birds and their prisoner. As he ran, the scent got stronger, telling him hat he was going the right direction. The sounds of a fight met his ears as he rounded a small group of trees. What he saw actually surprised him a bit.

Ayame was battling it out with three birds of paradise, and she was putting up a pretty good fight. Oddly enough, Kouga saw no traces of the woman's pack, nor did he smell them. Kouga looked up in time to see Ayame land a perfect roundhouse kick to the jaw of one beast, knocking him back a few feet, while simultaneously dodging the other two and causing them to collide into each other.

It was then that Ayame looked up, having caught Kouga's scent. Their eyes met for a moment, and time seemed to freeze. Surprise was written across her face, followed by brief happiness before her enemies were upon her.

One bird scooped her up with its claws, carrying her high into the air. Her face showed a mixture of surprise and fear before she started to struggle against the demon's hold on her. Using her quick thinking, she dug a small dagger out of her boot and plunged it into a clawed foot, wincing when a talon pierced her back.

The bird of paradise screeched in pain and dropped Ayame from the sky, fleeing with its comrades. Ayame felt herself free falling closer and closer to her death. "This is it," she thought. "This is the end."

The ground had to be close by now. Ayame braced herself for the bone crunching pain, but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms caught her in midair, holding her bridal style.

Ayame snuggled her face into an armored chest, and slowly opened her green eyes. "Kouga?"

"Yeah, it's me. No need to worry, Ayame. Not anymore. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Ayame murmured quietly. Ayame let Kouga carry her back up towards her den, briefly wondering why he was here, and why he was still carrying her with no complaints. Ayame could only puzzle about this for a moment before Kouga's next words ripped her from her reverie.

"You know," Kouga started. "This kinda reminds me about that promise I made you."

A/N: Haha! I love cliffies. Mwahahaha. So what do you guys think so far? Review please.


End file.
